1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a simple snap in mounting assembly for attaching fan blades to a cleaning fan of an agricultural combine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large agricultural combines are provided with cleaning systems for separating chaff from grain. Typically these cleaning systems are provided with oscillating chaffers and sieves through which air is blown by a cleaning fan. The cleaning fan blows the lighter chaff out the rear of the combine while letting the clean grain fall to a collection auger which directs the grain to a grain tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,219 discloses a cleaning fan having replaceable blades. With this proposed cleaning fan a series of discs are arranged on a transverse shaft. Each disc is provided with a series of apertures around its periphery which receive fan blades. The fan blades are provided with grooves which engage the edges of the apertures locking the blades in place.
U.S. Pat. Nos 4,255,077 and 4,303,079 disclose other cleaning fan assemblies.